


El Reino Más Allá de Britannia

by AliceLawrenBlack72



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, 七つの大罪 - 鈴木央 | Nanatsu no Taizai | The Seven Deadly Sins - Suzuki Nakaba (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Accion, Ama de la Muerte Female Harry Potter, Crossover, El País de Britannia, F/M, Female Harry Potter x Harem Inverso, La Nueva Guerra Santa, Los Cuatro Arcángeles (Nanatsu no Taizai), Los Diez Mandamientos (Nanatsu no Taizai), Los Siete Pecados Capitales (Nanatsu no Taizai), Multi, Nuevo Reino de Peverell, Personajes Oc, Romance, Supernatural - Freeform, amistad, fantacia, muerte de personajes secundarios, universo alternativo
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:08:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28359078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceLawrenBlack72/pseuds/AliceLawrenBlack72
Summary: UA: En todo lo largo y ancho del país de Britannia, corren rumores de que más allá de la frontera norte de este país, existe un gran reino gobernado por una hermosa dama de piel tan blanca como la porcelana, cabellos tan negros como la noche más oscura, y ojos tan verdes y brillantes como las más finas esmeraldas...¡Fem Harry, ¡MOD Harry!
Relationships: Arthur Pendragon / Elizabeth Liones, Escanor / Merlín, Female Harry Potter / Harem, Monspeet / Derieri
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	1. Rumores

**Título:** El Reino más Allá de Britannia.

 **Emparejamiento:** Indeciso.

 **Género:** Aventura / Humor / Sobrenatural / Romance.

**Resumen.**

UA: En todo lo largo y ancho del país de Britannia, corren rumores de que más allá de la frontera norte de este país, existe un gran reino gobernado por una hermosa dama de piel tan blanca como la porcelana, cabellos tan negros como la noche más oscura, y ojos tan verdes y brillantes como las más finas esmeraldas...

¡Fem Harry, ¡MOD Harry!

**Disclaimer:** la franquicia de Harry Potter no es mía, al igual que Nanatsu no Taizai, cada una es de sus increíbles creadores.

**NANATSU X HP NANATSU X HP NANATSU X HP NANATSU X HP NANATSU X HP NANATSU X HP NANATSU X HP NANATSU X HP**

Capítulo 1: Rumores.

**NANATSU X HP NANATSU X HP NANATSU X HP NANATSU X HP NANATSU X HP NANATSU X HP NANATSU X HP NANATSU X HP**

En el gran país de Britannia, el día era bastante desafortunado para las personas que habían quedado atrapadas en la repentina lluvia que en esos momentos caía con fuerza a intervalos de tiempo en las diferentes regiones del bello país.

Un viejo hombre, de no más de 50 años de edad, de corto cabello gris pimienta, ojos café oscuro y piel morena, caminaba lo más rápido que sus cansadas piernas podían, rumbo a una peculiar taberna a un lado del camino que éste hombre tenía que pasar para llegar a su pueblo natal.

Aliviado de por fin poder refugiarse de la fría lluvia, el hombre entró al lugar algo lleno de caballeros y viajeros que como él, habían quedado atrapados bajo el mal clima.

"¡Hey, Dermot!" Escuchó el viejo viajero que uno de los hombres en la taberna lo llamaba.

Fijando su mirada en la dirección donde escuchó la voz, Dermot sonrió al ver que quien lo llamaba era uno de sus amigos y usual compañero de viaje, Eurig, un hombre fornido, de piel morena, ojos negros y cabello café oscuro salpicado de una que otra cana.

"¡Eurig!, cuanto tiempo, viejo amigo". Saludó Dermot al llegar a la mesa donde se encontraba el otro hombre.

"¡Lo mismo digo, hombre!" Dijo jovialmente el hombre de nombre Eurig el cual bebía un gran tarro de cerveza junto a dos hombres más. "¿Cómo te fue en tu largo viaje?"

"Muy bien, mejor de lo que esperaba". Respondió éste con una sonrisa.

"¿Ah sí?" Dijo Eurig curioso.

Dermot asintió aún sonriendo. "No vas a creer me cuando te cuente todo lo que descubrí en este viaje, Eurig. Yo mismo todavía no logro asimilar del todo lo que vi en el".

Esto atrajo la atención de Eurig y de los otros hombres sentados cerca de la mesa del antes mencionado que se pusieron a escuchar la conversación discretamente.

"Has despertado mi curiosidad, Dermot. ¿Qué tanto ha ocurrido en tu viaje que te a causado tal estado de asombro?" Cuestionó inquisitivamente el ojinegro al viejo viajero.

"Pues verás Eurig, todo comenzó normal en el viaje, recorrí sin problema alguno la ruta que suelo tomar cuando viajo al norte del país y visité a unos cuantos amigos por el camino. Pero cuando pasaba por el último pueblo cercano a las fronteras del país, decidí quedarme un par de días más en este, a causa de unos extraños rumores que llamaron mi atención".

"Estos rumores decían, que más allá de las tierras de Britannia, existe un gran reino en el que todos sus habitantes, sean humanos o de otra raza, coexisten juntos viviendo en total armonía bajo el gobierno de una benevolente y hermosa dama de piel tan blanca como la porcelana, cabellos tan negros como la noche más oscura, y ojos tan verdes y brillantes como las más finas esmeraldas".

A este punto, todos los que se hallaban e la taberna estaban en silencio, escuchando atentos al viejo hombre sin disimulo alguno.

"¡Ja!, la gente siempre inventando historias tan descabelladas". Dijo Eurig divertido, dándole un gran trago a su tarro de cerveza.

"Eso mismo pensaba yo, mi amigo, hasta que guiado por mi gran curiosidad emprendí nuevamente el camino, desviando mi viaje en dirección a este llamado gran reino más allá de Britannia. Anduve por más de una semana y media tratando de encontrar dicho lugar, pero no lograba encontrar ni rastro de este, y cuando estuve apunto de darme por vencido, lo vi, y era mejor de como los rumores decían". Relataba el hombre con una mirada encantada, como si estuviese reviviendo de nuevo esa maravillosa memoria.

"¿Hablas enserio?" Dijo Eurig escéptico mirando al ojimarrón.

"Por supuesto que sí, nunca mentiría, y mucho menos sobre algo como esto". Dijo serio Dermot.

Observando la seriedad con la que hablaba su mejor amigo, el ojinegro asintió meditativo.

"Si ya te cuesta trabajo creer lo primero, mucho menos creerás el resto. Lo que vi a la distancia, fue un muy largo y alto muro creado con una extraña piedra gris oscuro, y en la parte que logré dislumbrar noté que habían unas enormes puertas hechas de un material metálico que parecía hierro. Del lado derecho de la puerta habían dos hombres vestidos con elegantes armaduras y cada uno de estos hombres poseían alas, aunque de distinto color. El de la izquierda las tenía de un profundo color negro, y el joven hombre de la derecha las tenía de un brillante color blanco. Del otro lado de la puerta, el caso era el mismo, con los otros dos hombres apostados allí".

"Cuando me encontraba a un par de metros de la puerta de hierro y los cuatro hombres alados, estos últimos posaron sus frías miradas sobre mí, hecho que me hizo sentir algo nervioso por el bienestar de mi propia persona. Ellos me examinaron meticulosamente por unos segundos, me imagino que estaban verificando si yo era una amenaza para su hogar. Uno de los hombres con alas blancas me preguntó cual era la razón de mi llegada hasta el reino de Peverell, a lo que yo opté por responderle con sinceridad, pues sabía que mentir solo me metería en grandes problemas y era lo que menos deseaba. Después de explicarle la razón de mi llegada, ellos hablaron entre sí en bajos murmullos, y luego de unos minutos en los que parecían haber llegado a un acuerdo, dos de ellos me escoltaron dentro del reino".

"Al momento de entrar a ese lugar, pude ver un extenso paisaje, al que solo podría describir como un majestuoso valle lleno de vida por donde mirase. Aves de todos los colores y tipos (algunos desconocidos para mí) volaban libremente por el bello cielo azul, altos árboles y demás variedad de vegetación colorida cubrían casi todo el lugar exceptuando unos amplios caminos completamente lisos y firmes creados de un extraño material color rojizo claro, un enorme lago de aguas cristalinas y azules se podía observar a la distancia y más allá, una serie de cascadas de las que se ramificaban diversos riachuelos que distribuían agua dulce en diversas direcciones de la zona emitían breves destellos a causa del reflejo del sol".

"El hombre de alas blancas que me escoltó dentro del reino me indicó que subiera a un elegante carruaje color azul que se había estacionado delante nuestro, a lo que sin muchas opciones accedí, notando por primera vez al ya estar dentro, que había otro joven alado de cabello color rojo oscuro, ojos violeta grisáseos, tes clara y rasgos andróginos que aparentaba tener unos 13 años de edad, dentro de este esperando y conduciendo el carruaje, iba una mujer de gran belleza. Ella tenía un largo cabello rubio pálido, casi blanco, brillantes ojos azules como el océano, y su tono de piel se veía tan blanca y delicada, casi parecía que esta brillaba dándole una apariencia sobrenatural a aquella mujer".

"Los guardias me dejaron con estas dos personas, sin embargo, me di cuenta en poco tiempo que el supuesto niño era el que estaba a cargo de mí, vigilando que no hiciese nada estúpido en el camino. Durante algunas horas, viajamos a través de un misterioso bosque en el que se podía sentir una gran cantidad de energía mágica, y no se si fue mi imaginación, pero puedo jurar que en el transcurso de todo el trayecto por ese lugar, nos estuvieron observando, pero el joven pelirrojo y la chica no mostraron señales de notar nada, pues se mantuvieron tranquilos".

“Finalmente llegamos a la capital del reino la cual estaba repleta de actividad con humanos y seres de otras razas andando de un lado para otro ocupados en sus propios asuntos o solamente disfrutando el día con otras personas que a mi parecer eran sus familias y amigos. Las estructuras de las casas y los lugares comerciales se veían mucho mejor construidas que las de cualquier reino que hubiese visto, y más elaboradas".

"En poco tiempo, la joven conductora detuvo el carruaje frente a unas impresionantes verjas de un hermoso palacio de blancos muros de mármol blanco marfil y altas columnas de mármol negro obsidiana. Mis nervios se incrementaron cuando el joven alado me escoltó dentro de este palacio , quedándome totalmente asombrado al ver la magnificencia del lugar, puesto que jarrones con bellos diseños, cuadros retratando todo tipo de paisajes y escenas, esculturas de mármol , muebles creados con ricas maderas finas, y amplios tapetes de gran elegancia decoraban casi todo el interior del palacio, hasta donde pude alcanzar a ver".

Dermot pausó su relato cuando la joven camarera de la taberna le trajo un gran tarro de cerveza que Eurig había pedido para él. El viejo hombre agradeció por la bebida y tomó un poco para hidratar su seca garganta. Sin prestar atención a los demás oyentes presentes, se aclaró la garganta, y reanudó su historia.

"Caminamos por unos cuantos pasillos completamente vacíos (oh eso creo yo) y de un momento a otro nos encontrábamos de pie delante de unas grandes puertas de madera pulida que en el centro tenía gravado un extraño símbolo. (N-A: el símbolo de las reliquias de la muerte) El niño se giró en mi dirección y fijó su fría mirada sobre mí y me dijo esto con un tono de voz tan helado como el mismo hielo".

"Escucha humano, estamos apunto de entrar a la sala del trono donde nos espera su alteza real. Desde ahora quedas advertido, si intentas hacer algo que perjudique u ofenda gravemente a mi reina de alguna forma, te eliminaré de este mundo".

"Temiendo por mi vida, asentí sin dudar y tras unos tensos segundos que se me hicieron horas manteniendo el contacto visual con él, el chico asintió satisfecho y con paso firme, se encaminó hacia las puertas de madera y las abrió sin problemas".

"El lugar era bastante amplio, del lado izquierdo,, dos ventanales daban vista hacia la pintoresca imagen de la capital y el paisaje más allá de sus fronteras, del lado derecho fantásticas pinturas con imágenes de criaturas mágicas como sirenas, unicornios y demás criaturas mágicas decoraban el lugar y en el centro de la sala, estaba sentada de forma elegante viéndose majestuosa en su gran trono real, la mujer más hermosa que hubiese visto. La descripción que me dieron de ella no le hacía justicia, créeme Eurig, si no estuviese casado con mi querida Christa, y fuese unos años más joven de lo que soy ahora, me habría enamorado profundamente de esa hermosa mujer". Dijo Dermot de forma soñadora al recordar a la poderosa monarca.

Eurig miró a su amigo atónito, él sabía cuanto amaba Dermot a su esposa Christa, y como para que él dijese algo así, la susodicha debía ser realmente una gran belleza.

"Ella me miró detenidamente". Decía Dermot inmerso en su relato. "Parecía como si estuviese viendo dentro de mi alma con su penetrante mirada. El niño pelirrojo se postró con calma frente a ella y yo muy nervioso, hice lo mismo, y después de intercambiar unas cuantas palabras con ella, Zerachiel, ese era el nombre del niño, se posicionó a un lado del trono de su reina dejándome solo en medio de la sala del trono, frente a aquella mujer. En mis adentros me maldije a mi mismo por meterme sin pensar en esa mala situación, y solo podía pedir salir de ahí con vida".

él prosiguió relatando como inició respetuosamente una tranquila audiencia con la reina, en la que la joven mujer se presentó con el nombre de Liliane Peverell, ella le permitió quedarse en la capital durante solo dos días bajo estricta vigilancia. También se le advirtió que en su reino, a todos se les trataba con respeto e igualdad y que cualquier acto de discriminación o agresión física de su parte sobre alguno de los habitantes de su reino sería severamente castigado". Él estuvo de acuerdo con todo aquello, y describió felizmente su estadía en el reino de Peverell y las demás cosas que vio en el, así como a las personas con las que entabló una pequeña amistad. Tristemente esos dos días pasaron rápidamente para él, y pronto fue hora de regresar a Britannia, concluyendo así con su largo viaje.

"Vaya amigo, esa fue toda una historia. ¿Planeas volver a regresar algún día a ese lugar?" Preguntó Eurig.

"Pues, si la guerra con el clan demonio se intensifica, por supuesto que me marcharé de aquí y le pediré asilo para mi familia y para mí a la reina Liliane". Dijo él con decisión.

"Es comprensible, las cosas se están tornando bastante malas aquí, y cada vez son más frecuentes los ataques del clan demonio. Es normal que quieras mantener a tu familia a salvo amigo mío". Respondió el otro hombre terminando su cerveza.

La conversación entre los dos hombres pasó a otros temas haciendo que la gente en la taberna perdiera el interés.

"Que interesante". Dijo una hermosa mujer de corto cabello negro y ojos ambarinos.

"Lo es, ¿no es así Merlin?" Dijo un chico rubio limpiando distraídamente la barra de la taberna. "Ya había escuchado estos rumores antes, pero no pensé que fuesen ciertos".

"Esperemos que el clan demonio no intente llegar a este reino, ya que eso significaría que esta guerra se puede intensificar más de lo pensado, capitán". Dijo Merlin fijando su mirada en el chico ojiverde.

“Es verdad…” Fue lo único que le respondió a la bella mujer el rubio, pensando para si mismo: La pregunta es, si a nuestro favor o en contra nuestra...

**NANATSU X HP NANATSU X HP NANATSU X HP NANATSU X HP NANATSU X HP NANATSU X HP NANATSU X HP NANATSU X HP**

**Fin del Capítulo.**


	2. Cómo Empezó Todo

**Título:** El Reino más Allá de Britannia.

 **Emparejamiento:** Indeciso.

 **Género:** Aventura / Humor / Sobrenatural / Romance.

**Resumen.**

UA: En todo lo largo y ancho del país de Britannia, corren rumores de que más allá de la frontera norte de este país, existe un gran reino gobernado por una hermosa dama de piel tan blanca como la porcelana, cabellos tan negros como la noche más oscura, y ojos tan verdes y brillantes como las más finas esmeraldas...

¡Fem Harry, ¡MOD Harry!

**Disclaimer:** la franquicia de Harry Potter no es mía, al igual que Nanatsu no Taizai, cada una es de sus increíbles creadores.

**NANATSU X HP NANATSU X HP NANATSU X HP NANATSU X HP NANATSU X HP NANATSU X HP NANATSU X HP NANATSU X HP**

Capítulo 2: Cómo Empezó Todo.

**NANATSU X HP NANATSU X HP NANATSU X HP NANATSU X HP NANATSU X HP NANATSU X HP NANATSU X HP NANATSU X HP**

**Una hermosa mujer de largo cabello rubio platinado y enigmáticos ojos azules como el cielo, caminaba alegremente por uno de los amplios pasillos elegantemente decorados del gran palacio real del reino de Peverell. Tranquilamente, saludó a los dos guardias alados que custodiaban la enorme puerta que daba a la sala del trono, que tras la orden de la rubia fue abierta sin demora.**

Ya dentro, la mujer pudo ver de pie frente al gran ventanal del lugar, a la persona a la cual había ido a ver.

"Hola, Liliane". Saludó con su típica voz soñadora la ojiazul.

"Que tal, Luna". Devolvió ésta el saludo. "¿Qué noticias me traes hoy?"

La rubia caminó hasta quedar justo al lado de su amiga y dijo más seria: "Nuestros espías encubiertos en los reinos de Britannia nos han informado que la guerra en ese país va en aumento, abarcando poco a poco cada región, y que esta puede amenazar con llegar hasta nuestras tierras. También nos informan que el reino de Camelot a sido tomado por el clan demonio, y que los otros reinos están en riesgo de caer como él".

"Ya veo…" Dijo la mujer seria frunciendo levemente el ceño. "Esto es un verdadero problema. Tendremos que reforzar nuestras fronteras y aplicar más protecciones a los muros que resguardan el reino".

La hermosa bruja asintió estando de acuerdo con su amiga. Habían luchado tanto construyendo un lugar al cual pudieran llamar su hogar después de todas las tragedias ocurridas en sus vidas como para perder todo lo que amaban por segunda vez.

"Liliane, yo me encargaré de aplicar runas más poderosas en las puertas de hierro goblin, y en los muros. Le pediré a Lindel y a Dariel que me ayuden con esta tarea".

La ojiesmeralda asintió con aprobación. "También lleven con ustedes a Claire y a Iruel, esos dos han estudiado y trabajado tanto tiempo con runas que pronto podrían alcanzar el nivel de Maestros de Runas, Luna". Dijo la azabache posando su mirada en su amiga y mano derecha.

La bella mujer sonrió serenamente. "Estoy consciente de ello".

"Bien, es mejor que comience cuanto antes a trabajar en esas runas. Hasta luego, Liliane". Se despidió la rubia dirigiéndose a la puerta.

""Por supuesto. Nos vemos más tarde, Luna". Le contestó ésta.

Al quedarse nuevamente sola en la sala del trono, Liliane suspiró. Ella no quería volver a librar otra guerra. Ya suficiente había tenido con la segunda guerra mágica que ocurrió en su mundo y en la cual había perdido tanto amigos como familia, y todo eso para que al final, nada cambiara. Los magos sangre pura habían continuado en el poder, contaminando el mundo mágico Británico lentamente con su maldita ideología supremacista contra los nacidos de muggle, en la que también se habían agregado las criaturas mágicas, a tal grado que se dio la orden de capturarlas o asesinarlas poniendo la hipócrita excusa de que muchas de ellas eran culpables de ayudar a Voldemort, en la recién finalizada guerra, olvidando convenientemente el hecho, de que muchas de sus familias igual habían servido bajo las órdenes del terrible mago, y sin necesidad de ser amenazadas por éste con su completo exterminio como dichas criaturas.

Las cosas en Gran Bretaña se estaban tornando cada vez más oscuras para estos dos grupos, provocando que los nacidos de muggle se viesen obligados a irse del país para estudiar en otras escuelas mágicas disponibles como la Academia Mágica Francesa **Beauxbatons o el** Colegio Ilvermorny de Magia y Hechicería ubicado en Estados Unidos, ya que a diferencia de Gran Bretaña Mágica, sus gobiernos eran mucho más tolerantes, hasta el punto de que la discriminación hacia ellos era prácticamente inexistente, por otro lado, a las criaturas mágicas no les estaba yendo tan bien como a estos últimos, puesto que ninguno de estos países deseaba albergar a ninguna criatura posiblemente anexada a Voldemort, y al no saber exactamente que criaturas se aliaron con el mago oscuro, todas las razas en general terminaron siendo rechazadas cuando intentaron pedir asilo a estos países tratando de escapar del movimiento Anti-criaturas Mágicas que comenzaron los magos británicos.

Si no hubiese sido por Luna, que personalmente fue a informarle de todo aquello y a sacarla de su auto-encierro con Teddy y el viejo Kreacher en el Número 12 de Grimmauld Place, ella se hubiese enterado de todo lo que estaba sucediendo demasiado tarde para hacer algo por todas esas pobres criaturas enojadas y asustadas.

Furiosa, había irrumpido en el Ministerio de Magia y había exigido hablar con el actual ministro, que para su desgracia era Patrick Parkinson el tío de Pansy Parkinson el cual había hecho caso omiso de cada palabra que dijo con respecto a revocar el estúpido movimiento Anti-Criaturas Mágicas, acusándola en su lugar, de proteger a dichas peligrosas criaturas en vez de su propia gente, dando a entender a la vez que si no había algo más oscuro tras su ferviente defensa hacia ellas.

Esas simples palabras proferidas por la maliciosa boca de ese hombre habían sido suficiente combustible para la venenosa pluma de la perra de Rita Skeeter quien usando su forma animaga de escarabajo, había estado escuchando a escondidas toda la discusión que había tenido con el ministro, publicando en el titular del periódico de la mañana siguiente, su firme defensa a favor de las criaturas oscuras, agregando insinuaciones propias de que si tal vez el mundo mágico estaba próximo a ver surgir a una nueva dama oscura, con planes de usar a estas criaturas mágicas para conformar su ejército personal, y más basura como esa.

Todo estaba comenzando a ser como en su quinto año nuevamente, con la opinión pública en contra suya, y lo odiaba. Tantas vidas perdidas en la pasada guerra, tanto luchar por un futuro brillante, libre de Voldemort y los malditos prejuicios, para que todos esos sacrificios fuesen en vano y las cosas empeoraran en lugar de mejorar.

No había sido justo, definitivamente no había sido justo. Ésta gente no valía la pena, esa era la dura verdad. Pasara lo que pasara nunca cambiarían, seguirían siendo las mismas ovejas fáciles de manipular, que un día la veían como su querida salvadora, y al siguiente día como la próxima venida de Lord Voldemort.

Había estado harta de todo. deseaba irse muy lejos del mundo mágico Británico, pero sabía que éstos últimos, por más lejos que se fuera, volverían a buscarla cuando las cosas se pusieran muy mal en Bretaña, exigiéndole volver para salvarlos de nuevo, sin realmente importarles si ella querría o no regresar.

Una noche, mientras platicaba con Luna sobre esto, el dios de la muerte se manifestó frente a ellas, dándole una excelente solución para sus problemas, y con suerte, también podría ayudar con ello a las pobres criaturas mágicas. Por primera vez desde que obtuvo las reliquias de la muerte y ganó el título de Ama de la Muerte, se sintió agradecida por ello. Y vaya que intentó deshacerse de los tres poderosos objetos mágicos infinidad de veces, pero estos siempre volvían a ella. No fue hasta que el mismísimo dios de la muerte se le presentó una noche después de haber acostado a su ahijado Teddy, para informarle con tono divertido que sus intentos eran completamente en vano, ya que su título como Ama de la Muerte era irrevocable y lo mantendría para siempre, al igual que sus nuevas habilidades ganadas como el poder convocar y hablar con las almas de los muertos sin necesidad de usar la Piedra de la resurrección, ayudar a cruzar al más allá las almas de los muertos, el gran aumento en su núcleo mágico, volverse totalmente invisible sin usar la capa, regresar a la vida a los recién fallecidos, aunque esta habilidad tenía un tiempo límite de cuatro horas, es decir, que si ella tratara de usar dicha habilidad con una persona fallecida pasada estas cuatro horas, esta no funcionaría. Pero entre todos estos nuevos poderes, el hecho de que ahora era inmortal era lo que la había dejado más sorprendida y horrorizada, pues le parecía un verdadero martirio imaginarse vivir eternamente viendo siglos tras siglos pasar, y ver a las personas a su alrededor vivir plenamente sus vidas hasta sus últimos días, y ella solo estaría ahí, sin cambio alguno viéndolas partir sin poder unirse a ellas ni a sus padres, tampoco a Sirius, Remus, Tonks, Hermione, Ron y sus demás seres queridos. en su momento había gritado y llorado furiosa por lo injusto de su situación, hasta que no tuvo más alternativa que resignarse a su destino.

Entre la muerte, Luna y ella, habían hablado hasta muy entrada la noche, planificando lo que harían, puesto que el dios les había dicho que podría enviarlos a otro mundo, la noche de Samhain, justo a la media noche, siendo más fuerte su poder y el de Lily en aquella fecha. Luna le preguntó respetuosamente al dios si las criaturas mágicas que quedaban con vida podrían viajar con ellos a lo que éste le respondió que sí, pero que se tendría que usar la mitad de los poderes mágicos de éstas para lograr transportarlos a todos sin problemas.

Así fue como Luna y ella rastrearon gracias a los conocimientos sobre las criaturas mágicas de su amiga rubia a cada clan mágico en Gran Bretaña, hablándoles superficialmente del plan, convenciendo poco a poco a sus cautelosos líderes de hacer una reunión grupal usando como punto de encuentro, un gran bosque propiedad de la familia de los Potter, teniendo que hacer ambas un juramento mágico en el cual daban su palabra de que ningún daño externo o de parte de ellas, llegaría a los suyos.

Estos finalmente aceptaron asistir a la reunión, llegando el día y a la hora indicada por medio de unos trasladores otorgados por Luna y ella las cuales los esperaban a las afueras de una bonita cabaña en medio del bosque. Ya estando todos presentes, la reunión dio inicio y en esta, ella le fue explicando pacientemente a todos lo dicho por la deidad a lo que casi todos se mostraron escépticos, con excepción de los vampiros, fénix, hadas y los centauros que podían detectar la esencia del dios de la muerte en ella. Con el resto, todo rastro de escepticismo terminó cuando la deidad antes mencionada hizo acto de presencia delante de todos ellos y confirmó lo explicado por ellas dos.

Sin más dudas, y viendo al fin una nueva alternativa que los libraría de su posible extinción a manos de los magos británicos, todos ellos aceptaron, dándole las gracias de forma efusiva a la deidad y a ellas.

Ella le ofreció a todos quedarse en el bosque hasta que el día del viaje dimensional llegara, y aliviados todos aceptaron sintiéndose seguros al estar viviendo tras las poderosas barreras mágicas que rodeaban la propiedad Potter, por su parte, Luna y ella comenzaron a preparar todo para su partida. Compraron siete baúles con diez compartimentos con espacios agrandados con el hechizo expansible, en donde guardaron varias pociones, ingredientes de pociones, libros, tiendas de campañas mágicas y demás objetos útiles, sus pertenencias personales, mucha comida bajo hechizos de preservación y agua, convirtieron algunos de los compartimentos en invernaderos, y vaciaron todas sus bóvedas hasta el último knuts guardando toda su fortuna en dos de aquellos baúles, que llevarían siempre consigo. Todos los demás siguieron su ejemplo y realizaron sus propios preparativos.

Dos meses más tarde, todos se hallaban reunidos en un gran claro, siendo transportados por la poderosa deidad a su nuevo hogar mientras el dios recitaba un largo y complicado hechizo que requirió toda su total concentración.

Minutos después, sintiéndose mareados y agotados por el algo turbulento viaje, habían llegado a ese nuevo y extraño mundo, en el cual se podía sentir con mucha fuerza, la poderosa magia que residía en cada ser viviente de aquel lugar. Se sentía maravilloso y tan revitalisante, similar a beber un refrescante baso de agua en medio del desierto. Tras haber pasado la euforia al llegar sanos, salvos y completos, decidieron descansar por ese día luego de verificar que no hubiese ningún tipo de peligro cerca de su ubicación. Ya a la mañana siguiente, ella tuvo que tomar el deber de dirigirlos a todos a una zona más adecuada en donde establecerse, ya que nadie tenía idea de que hacer ahora que estaban allí. No supo como pasó exactamente, por todo el remolino de actividad en esos meses, pero de un momento a otro, ya habían formado una pequeña comunidad mágica a la que se fueron integrando otros tipos de criaturas mágicas de ese mundo que no tenían en donde vivir, siendo temidos por los humanos o discriminados por los suyos, al ser muchos de ellos mestizos, cosa que no le sentó nada bien a Luna y a ella, que tras dejarlos demostrar que no eran una amenaza para su pequeña comunidad la cual iba rápidamente en crecimiento, les permitieron ser parte de esta.

Lentamente, los años fueron transcurriendo y su pequeña comunidad fue cambiando y extendiéndose más y más dado el gran número de personas y criaturas que se iban integrando a ella, culminando en el nacimiento del gran reino de Peverell, gobernado a regañadientes por ella y una divertida Luna gracias al voto unánime de todos los habitantes del reino, los cuales las trataban con mucho respeto y gratitud por haber hecho tanto por ellos y darles la esperanza de vivir una buena vida, libre de la persecución y el rechazo que por tanto tiempo tuvieron que soportar. Y ahora, todo por lo que habían trabajado duramente estaba en posible riesgo, a causa de la terrible guerra que se estaba librando en el país vecino.

La mirada de la ojiesmeralda se endureció. Ella no lo permitiría. Lucharía con todas sus fuerzas para proteger su hermoso reino y a todos sus queridos habitantes, en caso de que dicha guerra llegase alcanzarlos y traspasar sus muros. Haría que ellos lamentaran ese momento por el resto de sus vidas, no habría piedad alguna de su parte.

La bella mujer salió de sus sombríos pensamientos, al ver entrar a la sala del trono tranquilamente a arael y a Zerachiel, quien llevaba en brazos a una sonriente niña de dos años, que hubiese pasado perfectamente como la hermanita menor del pelirrojo, debido a la apariencia que llevaba en aquellos momentos la pequeña.

"Buen día, Arael. Y también buen día para ti, Zerachiel". Saludó Lily a sus guardias reales.

"Buen día, su gracia". Devolvieron ambos el saludo educadamente.

"¡Mamá Lily!" Exclamó alegremente la pequeña extendiendo sus bracitos en dirección de la ojiesmeralda, que con gusto la tomó en brazos con una amorosa sonrisa.

"Hola, ¿cómo estás hoy, mi pequeña Nimphadora?" Le preguntó Lily a la bebita dulcemente.

"¡Bien!" Dijo la niña, profiriendo una adorable carcajada cuando la bella monarca le hizo cosquillas.

"Me alegro mucho, mi amor". Dijo la azabache.

"Zerachiel, Arael". Llamó Lily a sus dos guardias alados.

"¿Sí, nuestra reina?" Dijeron éstos de pie firmemente a cada lado de la mujer.

"Luna, Lindel, Claire y Iruel se encuentran reforzando los muros que rodean el reino. Ustedes dos vendrán conmigo. Verificaremos las defensas internas del reino". Dijo ésta seria posando su mirada en los dos ex-miembros del clan de la Diosa.

"Entendido, su alteza". Respondieron al unísono los dos guardias reales.

Con todo dicho, los tres salieron con la pequeña niña aún en brazos de Liliane a realizar la importante labor.

**NANATSU X HP NANATSU X HP NANATSU X HP NANATSU X HP NANATSU X HP NANATSU X HP NANATSU X HP NANATSU X HP**

**Fin del Capítulo.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola a todos. Quería preguntarles unas cuantas cosas en base a la historia.  
> ¿Con quién les gustaría que Liliane fuese emparejada?
> 
> (Zeldris x Liliane)  
> Estarossa x Liliane)  
> (Meliodas x Liliane)  
> (Ban x Liliane)  
> (King x Liliane)  
> (Drole x Liliane)  
> (Arthur x Liliane)  
> (Gloxinia x Liliane)  
> (Gowther x Liliane)  
> (Escanor x Liliane)  
> (Helbram x Liliane)  
> (Sariel x Liliane)  
> (Ludosiel x Liliane)  
> (Mael x Liliane)  
> (Zeldris, Meliodas, Estarossa x Liliane)  
> (Harem Inverso x Liliane)  
> ¿Cuál prefieren? Déjen su voto en los comentarios si quieren.
> 
> También le estoy buscando pareja a nuestra querida Luna:  
> ¿Con quién les gustaría verla emparejada?  
> (Zeldris x Luna)  
> Estarossa x Luna)  
> (Meliodas x Luna)  
> (Ban x Luna)  
> (King x Luna)  
> (Drole x Luna)  
> (Arthur x Luna)  
> (Gloxinia x Luna)  
> (Gowther x Luna)  
> (Escanor x Luna)  
> (Helbram x Luna)  
> (Sariel x Luna)  
> (Ludosiel x Luna)  
> (Mael x Luna)  
> (Zeldris, Meliodas, Estarossa x Luna)  
> (Harem Inverso x Luna)  
> ¿Cuál prefieren?  
> Y mi última pregunta.  
> ¿Desean que alguien más del mundo HP se una en la travesía de Liliane y Luna?  
> Candidatos y Candidatas.  
> (Fred y George Weasley(  
> (Giny Weasley)  
> (Hermione Granger)  
> (Ron Weasley)  
> (Ron y Hermione)  
> (Sirius)  
> (Remus)  
> (James Potter)  
> (Lily Evans)  
> (Lily Y James Potter)  
> (Dobby)  
> (Charlie Weasley)  
> (Fleur de la Cour)  
> (Nimphadora Tonks)  
> (Neville Longbottom)  
> Ustedes eligen.


End file.
